Were-Cat on the Rampage
'Were-Cat on the Rampage '''is the ninth episode of the Season 25 of Phineas and Ferb, which is 55 episodes overall. In this episode, The Wilsons are throwing a Halloween Party and Phineas and Ferb are making an invention. Suddenly,Candace entered the unfinished invention which made her turn into a Were-Cat. Episode Summary The episode started with Nathan and Christine arranging the party decorations in the manor, for their Halloween Party. Bonnie soon arrived carrying two shopping bags containing Halloween Costumes for the three of them. Bonnie soon gets the costumes from the shopping bags. A Dead School girl costume ,a Mad scientist costume and a Honey bee queen costume. Christine hugs her costume, because she finds it awesome and Nathan just shook Bonnie's hair,remarking her to be a best sister. Meanwhile, In the Flynn-Fletcher Household. Phineas and Ferb were getting their costumes from their closets and they decided to iron it to make it look "formal and cool". As they went to the backyard, Phineas begins to plan for their invention, he realized that the two of them should make a Costume Machine, a machine that let you picks the best selection of costumes and Ferb agrees to it. As they build the machine, they decided to go for a Lemonade. Soon, Candace entered the backyard and notice the unfinished invention, she saw a title "Costume Machine" in the Invention, Candace smiled since she doesn't have a costume,why not enter a machine full with selection of costumes and then, she entered the unfinished invention. The machine zapped her, as she exits,she became a Were-Cat. She stared at the window and screams as she faced her horrified appearance. Phineas and Ferb arrived and they were shocked to see Candace turn into a Were-Cat. Candace became mentally insane and she furiously broke the window and runs away from them. Phineas and Ferb chased her in the roads. Back in the Wilsons Manor, Nathan commented it's the perfect timing to throw a party since their parents are away for a business trip, Christine agrees with him, soon Bonnie was dressed in her costume and she even put a dead-like make up on her face, to make her appearance look "horrid and somewhat realistic", she begin to told her siblings to put on their costumes, because The Halloween Party is about to begin. Phineas and Ferb chased Candace, Candace was rampaging stuff everywhere, which cause everyone to fear her. Candace was heading to The Wilson's Manor. In the Manor, the Halloween Party begins, Lisette was showing off her costume claiming that she is better than Bonnie, Bonnie gets annoyed, but she just ignored Lisette's boasting personality, soon, Candace jump from the window and the people were so shocked. Bonnie and Nathan restrains Candace, Phineas was able to made a vial with an ingridient from the food. He quickly pour it in Candace's hair, which makes her return back to her original form. Background Information *The time where the episode happens is 5:00 PM *It reveals that Lisette has a boasting personality. *Scarlett made a cameo role in this episode along with Albert,Irving,Carla,Jennifer,Ernie and Eiji. Continuity *This is the Fourth Halloween special episode, ("Somebody's Watching Me","Mad Bird Disease",Wilson Siblings Insomnia") Allusions *'Were-Cow '- The title was an allusion to the lyrics of the song "Were-Cow on the Rampage" *'Elvira, Mistress of the Dark '- Lisette's costume was based on Elvira's attire. *'Phantom of the Opera '''- Phineas's costume was based on the Phantom. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials